warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Mysterious Begining
"Think through your actions, or the concequences will be haunting...." Lunarpaw' "This is no game! This is real! Guys what are we gonna go?" Brookpaw Prologue "Come'on!! Are you scared or what? Just go inside!" "But Faithstar said to never go inside!" "That's because she wants this place all to herself!! Believe me it's awsome!" "If it's so awsome why don't you go in?" Stubborn she-cat.. "Because I already went!!" losing my patience! "Fine! But just for a few seconds. I go in I find the herbs and I get out. Got it?" "Yeah..." "Ok. Here I go." "Do you think it's gonna work? Will they accept her?" whispered a she-cat padding behind me. "Yes." I said smiling. Goodbye forever my beatiful love. Until Starclan. Chapter 1 The brown tom appear slowly from a bush, padding toward his newly caught prey hole holding a vole proudly on his jaws. Foxdung. '' "Can't wait until Pinestrike sees all the prey I caught!" the brown tom murmured to himself happily. ''Ok, this...was going to be funny. He dropped his vole and strating undigging his prey from where he had hidden it. Then suddenly he starts digging faster and faster. He looks worried. This never get old! "What?" the apprentice gasped. Oh Great Starclan!! "I swear I left it here!! Where-?" I couldn't hold it any longer. I bursted out laughing and stepped out of the sadows below the tree. The brown tabby tom jumped from fright and his face darken in fury. "Rushingpaw! I should've known!" "I can't believe you fell for it again! How many times have I told you to keep an eye on your prey? You gotta admit, after a million times you should've learned!" "Give me back my prey!" The brown tabby apprentice crouched as if to leap on me any second now. "You gonna attacke me? Because I remember the last time you tried you didn't do so well." I laughed again. The last time he tried, lets say his leg didn't work so well from then on. The apprentice stayed quiet loking down at his leg. "Well, thanks anyway for the prey. Lakerock will be really proud of all the prey I ''caught!" I said laughing my way back to camp. Chapter 2 "Rushingpaw better get something to eat! I've been getting the mousebrained elder's ticks all day!! I deserve something to eat" "Eww!" Just thinking about elder's ticks gave me shivers! Poor Brookpaw. "What you do all day Airpaw?" said the ginger tom padding beside me. "Same old. I had to practice my fightting moves in the Flower Patch, again''. Creampetal says that I have to practice my fightting skills! She says I have good senses but that I never think and act rigth away, which acording to her makes me an easy opponent." "Lucky me I have an easy mentor. Hollowstripe doesn't care what I do. He lets me do whatever I want! Like today I stayed sleeping all day!!" "Fallpaw, you're such a lazy furball!" I batted him in the ear. "Hey!" "Hahahaa!! You guys would never believe what happened again!" said someone laughing from the camp entrance. That laugh only belonged to one cat. "Let me guess, you took Jagpaw's prey again?" Brookpaw asked, which half turned out into her squeaky laugh. "How'd you know?" "Just look at what you're carrying mousebrained!" I teased pointing at the prey that was hanging in his jaw. "Haha" he said sarcastily "You think you're really smart, huh Airpaw?" "Oh contrairy. Creampetal says she needs to use more her head." "Fallpaw keep quiet!" "Well it's true!" he teased. "Doesn't surprised me!" Toms! "I'll advice both of you to shut-up or I'll have to claw your tails off!" "Temper! Temper!" meowed Rushingpaw sarcasily. "As if you could. Remeber you don't think!" "You know what?" I stood up facing Fallpaw nose-to-nose. "Airpaw! I hope you aren't causing trouble again." the clan's deputy warned coming out from the warriors' den. Ughhhh!!! "Of course not Wildforest!! I'm just..." what should I say? ''"..teaching Fallpaw a move when you come nose-to-nose with your oponent." I tried smily. "She can't even think and now she teaches?" Rushingpaw whispered. I growled. "I hope that's true. Oh and You're going out on patrol right now. Creampetal thought I should mention that." he quickly padded to the nursery. "Off to the nursery to see to see his precious mate! He can't even treat apprentices right wait until he has kits!" "Yeah he'll make a ''great father Brookpaw!" I agreed. "Ha! You got in trouble again!" "Not thanks to you Fallpaw!" I hissed and padded furiously to the camp entrance joining the dawn patrol. "Hurry up Airpaw!" Creampetal cried. After all of this tireing fighting practice, she wants me on patrol? Gosh I hate my mentor! Chapter 3 "Airpaw is definitely pissed at you." I said. "She'll get over it. She always does." Not thanks yo you! "No reason to get her mad Fallpaw." I moewed. "Brookpaw don't blame him. He's not the only one who gets others mad." said Rushingpaw, throwing his prey on the fresh kill pile, and grabing himself a fat vole. "I've been seeing that Ivorypaw is kinda mad at you. What you do to her?" "Nothing. It's just that I've been hanging out with Flarepaw, which I think is making her jalous. He used to like her" "More like flirting or whatever you she-cats do." Fallpaw said. I looked up at him just to be disgusted by the way he was eating his squirrel. Eww! "Have you seen yourself when you eat? And maybe I've been flirting a little with him, but that's because he's majorly cute and Ivorypaw doesn't deserve to be with him!" I almost shouted at them. Why can't they understand? "But Pinestrike I really did catch more than this!! Rushingpaw took all of it from my hole!" I turned around to see what all teh nonesense was about. Jagpaw! What a surprise. I laughed. "See there he is!" Jagpaw poited at Rushingpaw. Like always Rushingpaw was a great actor and acted all mousebrained and as if he had no idea what was going on. "What? Oh hey Jagpaw!" He said with a friendly innocent smile. "You always have that excuse! Seriously Jagpaw as your mentor I think I did a good job in teaching you how to hunt! And if you try a little harder and keep making false excuses you'll never become a warrior!" Pinestrike headed towards the warriors den without saying another word. "Oh poor you Jagpaw!" I said with my pity voice. "Stay out of this Brookpaw!! I know exacly that you know what Rushingpaw has been doing." He dropped his mouse and rushed to teh apprentice den. "Great Starclan everyone is in such a good ''mood today!" I cried. "I am!!" Fallpaw meowed witha mouthfull on behind me. I turned."That's because all you've done today is eat and sleep!" I grabbed a squirrel and started eating. Chapter 4 I yawned. "Where's Huskpaw anyways?" I asked. "Don't know. Haven't seen him all day." Fallpaw said as he stretched. "I'm going to go for a nap. See yall tomorrow." He stood up and padded away. ''Some warrior he'll make! Ha! "If you even wake up!" The tortoiseshell beside me hissed.I turned to face her. "Brookpaw you're becoming more like Airpaw everyday with your angry moods! And another Airpaw is not what we need rigth now!" "Leave me alon-" A laugh interrupted her. I looked up to see a brown apprentice coming towards us. "Those kits will never wish to be apprentices ever again!" "Huskpaw what you tell them this time?" Brookpaw asked. "Some stories I heard the elders tell the newly-warriors the other day. About dead cats coming back to live, and I just changed it a little, so it only involved what can happen the night you become an apprentice. No biggie." "Sure!" "Where's Fallpaw and Airpaw? They hunting together?" Brookpaw and me bursted out laughing! "As if! Airpaw is on patrol and Fallpaw is sleeping." "Oh." he said throwing himself on the ground. "It was just and idea!" "So you eavesdropping on the elder's warrior's stories? I heard they tell scary stories to them that we're not old enought to hear. True?" Brookpaw asked. "Kinda...though their stories are weird and creepy!" "Really" I asked curiously. He nodded. "I only heard a little about the abandoned twoleg nest at the end of our territory. They say it's full of spirits guarding it." "Sounds cool! Wanna check it out?" "What?" Brookpaw almost jumped from where she was lying. Scared! Huskpaw turned around to face her. "You scared?" He said with his teasing face. "No!! It's juts..it's just that we don't have time. And what your going to ask your mentor if they can give you a free day to check out some twoleg nest. Last time I checked this doesn't work like that." "We can just sneak off at night." I offered. "Or are you too scared to?" "I'm not scared!! But first you have to ask Airpaw and Fallpaw. It's their choice as weel." Looking for an escuse not to go. "Sure! Deal." "I'll go ask Fallpaw." Huskpaw was already getting to his paws and padding away. Never too patient! Good... "I'll come with you." Brookpaw offered and followed him to the apprentices' den. Always trying everything to get what she wants. I smiled. Not gonna work. Chapter 5 I felt the wind in my face. It cooled my fur but still the sun didn't let me go cold. The tall grasses reached to my shoulders. The bird sang happily. Not for long! I ran as fats as i could feeling the wind blowing from the opposite direction. With only one sound the birds flew away frightened. Ha!! No cat scared birds better than me! "Fall...paw" '' ''I heard the wind carry my name. I turned around to see the beautiful gray she-cat behind me. She padded towards me, putting her tail high in the air. "Fall...paw..."She said in her sweet voice. "Fall...paw..I...Wake up!! Wake up!!" "Wake up! Fallpaw wake up!" I jumped! "What-? Where's the fire?" I yowled. Looking up, Huskpaw was looking at me confused. "Fire? What? What are you talking about?" he asked. "Nevermind..I was having a good dream so you better have a good excuse as to why you woke me up!" "Well, Rushingpaw, Brookpaw and me decided to go to the abandoned Twoleg nest to see how scary it is. Wanna come?" "Really? Scar-" he started but Brookpaw interrupted him. "A dream huh? What was it about? Who was in it-?" "Brookpaw stop! Let him answer me first!" I snapped at her. Gosh!! She was annoying! "Sure!! Why not?" "Why not? Why not? We're sneaking out you know? And it's nightime, We'll be tired when we get back." Excuses.. "I won't be tired and it might be fun!" He meowed getting all exited. Brookpaw sighed. "Is..is Airpaw coming?" Fallpaw asked. "We haven't asked her yet." She'll be hard to convince. "Airpaw will be the most tired. She's had fighting training and patrol. What else can you ask of her. And I bet she won't exacly be in a good mood when she gets back." Brookpaw said a little satisfied. She's right. "No harm in asking." "I guess." "Ok I'm hungry" Fallpaw said standing up. "Again?" Brookpaw loked at him. "What? We'll need our energies. It's not really close to here you know. And I bet you two are hungry too." I felt my stomach grumble. I guess I am. Chapter 6 [[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden']]'''-Valentine ღ''' 21:11, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Category:HiddenSun's Fanfictions